This invention relates to the lighting of paintings and other art objects in general, and more particularly to a lighting system which gives enhanced and varied visual effects to such art objects.
Typically, the lighting of paintings and other art objects is of a static nature. Although in the past, the control of lighting with respect to position and brightness has been possible and has been capable of being adjusted from time to time, once adjusted it remained static. Selection of lighting is typically made for each art object based on the particular object and what looks best. Once that effect is established, it is usually not changed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an enhanced visual experience when viewing certain types of art through the use of a lighting system in which the intensity changes such as to give different visual effects as would happen outdoors.